Muffin
by Rizuki Dhan
Summary: Sebuah makanan manis berukuran kecil yang mengaitkan benang takdir diantara dua orang manusia. Atau mungkin malah menghancurkannya? But, who knows? RnR!
1. Flashback (I) - First Meeting

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: ItaIno**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, AU, cerita gjls, alur ngebut, word dikit-_-, dll**

**Summary:**

**Itachi datang terlambat dalam acara makan malamnya dengan Ino. Bagaimana reaksi Ino? Atau bagaimana reaksi Itachi melihat sosok wanita yang dicintainya itu dimeja makan? RnR!**

.

**Sesuai janji, author bawa story baru buat minna san. Mungkin ini akan jadi beberapa chapter hehe._.v Maap kalo lama nunggu. Happy reading~~**

**Don't like don't read!**

.

**Part 1 ~ **_**First Meeting**_

Semua berawal dari kue lezat berbentuk mangkuk itu. Sebuah kue yang membawa perubahan pada seorang—ah tidak, pada dua orang manusia yang bertemu bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Ita-_**kun**_ kemana sih! Dia telat lagi, huh!" Gerutu seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang. Dia menghela napas berat sambil sesekali melihat jam yang melingkar dipergelangan tangannya. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya, dia menghela napas.

Sudah 3 jam dia menunggu suaminya dirumah mereka untuk makan malam, makanan didepannya pun sudah dingin. Dan pria yang telah dinikahinya selama 6 tahun itu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

'Padahal ini hari ulang tahun pernikahan kami,' batinnya murung. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Itachi terlambat dalam kencan-kencan atau acara penting mereka. Alasannya lupa lah, dia sedang sibuk lah, dan sebagainya. Awalnya Ino tak keberatan bahkan terbiasa, tapi semakin hari Itachi semakin tak bisa menghabiskan waktu untuknya.

Pukul 11 malam. Rumah mereka sangat sunyi senyap, tak ada suara sedikitpun. Putra pertama mereka, Hikaru, sedang dititipkan dirumah neneknya. Agar mama dan papa bisa berdua, ujarnya. Walau baru berusia 5 tahun, anak itu sangat cerdas. Sama seperti ayahnya yang jenius.

Ino melirik piring penuh kue kesukaan Itachi diatas meja, tentunya tidak ada kue dengan rasa manis yang berlebihan. Brownies dengan extra _**dark chocolate**_, puding leci, _**croissant**_, dan muffin keju. Muffin. Ah, Ino terbayang lagi pertemuan pertama dengan suaminya itu.

**Flashback on.**

Udara sejuk menyapa pemuda berambut panjang diikat yang baru menjejaki kakinya ke lantai sebuah kafe. Wajahnya tampan dan dewasa, dengan dua buah garis dikedua sisi dibawah matanya yang semakin menunjukkan aura wibawanya.

Wajahnya yang rupawan berhasil menyita perhatian gadis-gadis muda yang sedang mengobrol di kafe itu. Saat dia lewat, mereka langsung menghentikan obrolan mereka dan melirik genit ke arah pemuda itu sambil sesekali cekikikan. Tapi pemuda tersebut tak peduli dan meneruskan langkahnya ke salah satu meja yang ada disudut kafe.

Siapa yang tak kenal pemuda itu, Uchiha Itachi? Tampan, jenius, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dan sudah mapan diusia yang baru memasuki 25 tahun. Wajahnya sering terpampang dimajalah bisnis, sebagai salah satu eksekutif muda tersukses di Jepang.

Sifat _**stoic**_-nya menambah nilai plus dalam dirinya dimata para gadis. Bagi mereka, sikapnya yang dingin itu sangat _**cool**_ dan seakan menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi mereka untuk menaklukan hatinya. Sayangnya, Itachi tidak pernah sekalipun melirik gadis-gadis yang mengejarnya. Bukannya dia 'menyimpang' atau apalah, tapi belum ada yang menarik minatnya. Selain karena dia orang bertipe _**workaholic**_, dia tidak suka sikap centil dan berlebihan yang terang-terangan ditunjukkan oleh penggemarnya padanya.

Setelah duduk nyaman, Itachi memanggil pelayan. Seorang _**waitress**_ berambut merah muda nyentrik segera menghampirinya.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, tuan?" Tanya _**waitress**_ itu sopan. Dari _**nametag**_ yang digunakannya, gadis itu bernama Haruno Sakura.

"_**Cappucinno latte**_dan_**apple pie**_," jawabnya cepat. Dia memang tidak mau berlama-lama disini untuk menghabiskan jam makan siangnya. Setumpuk dokumen dimeja kantor masih menunggu untuk dikerjakan olehnya. Gadis pink itu mengangguk dan mencatat pesanannya. Setelah itu dia membungkuk sopan dan segera berlalu ke dapur.

Setelah mengantarkan catatan berisi pesanan itu pada koki didapur, gadis yang tadi melayani Itachi langsung duduk di salah satu meja disebelah kasir dan menopangkan dagunya dengan kedua tangan. Matanya menatap Itachi yang membelakanginya dari jauh dengan tatapan memuja. Sungguh, siapa yang mampu menolak karisma seorang Itachi? Setiap gadis normal pasti akan langsung tertarik padanya hanya dengan sekali lihat. Sama seperti si pemilik surai pink ini.

"_**Forehead**_, sedang apa kau disitu? Cepat kemari dan bantu aku!" Teriakan seseorang membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget, memaksanya keluar dari lamunannya. Beruntung saat ini kafe sedang ramai sehingga tidak menarik perhatian pengunjung lain. Dia menoleh kesal pada orang yang meneriakinya seperti itu.

"Jangan berteriak! Kau mau kafe ini hancur karena suaramu? Dan jangan panggil aku _**forehead**_ saat sedang bekerja, Ino-_**pig**_!" Raung Sakura sambil menekankan kata imbuhan '_**pig**_' di akhir nama sahabat tercinta(?)nya itu. Gadis yang dipanggil 'Ino' tadi hanya mendengus tak peduli, lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya mengelap meja. Sakura pun berjalan kearahnya dan membereskan piring-piring kotor yang bertumpuk diatas meja yang sedang dilap oleh Ino.

"_**Nee**_ Ino, kau lihat pria di meja 14 tadi?" Tanya Sakura membuka percakapan saat mereka baru keluar dari dapur.

"Eh? Yang mana?"

"Yang itu." Sakura menunjuk salah satu meja disudut ruangan. "Uchiha Itachi ada di kafe kita! Ahh... Bukankah dia tampan?" Lanjutnya. Matanya kembali mengeluarkan _**love-love**_. Ino memicingkan mata, memperhatikan pria yang ditunjukkan oleh sahabat pink-nya tadi.

"Memangnya dia siapa?" Tanya Ino acuh. Sakura membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Hah? Kau tak tahu dia?" Sakura menganga semakin lebar. Yang ditanya hanya menggeleng polos. Sakura menepuk jidatnya yang—ehem—lebar itu.

"Astaga! Dia eksekutif muda yang tenar itu, pewaris Uchiha _**Corp**_! Masa kau tak tahu?!" Sakura mati-matian menahan pekikannya. "Aku tak percaya, kemana perginya Ino yang selalu berbinar-binar saat melihat pria tampan? Oh, kau benar-benar berubah sejak putus dengan Gaa—"

"Cukup, _**forehead**_. Berhenti membahas laki-laki brengsek itu!" Sela Ino gusar. Perempatan siku-siku muncul didahinya. Sakura memucat, tersadar bahwa ia nyaris mengucapkan sebuah nama yang tabu bagi Ino.

Sekilas info, saat mereka duduk di kelas 1 SMA dulu, Ino sempat berpacaran dengan pangeran sekolah, Sabaku Gaara, _**senpai**_-nya dari kelas 3 yang terkenal dengan sifat dingin serta wajah minim ekspresi. Mungkin 11:12 dengan karakter Itachi dicerita ini. Pemuda itu sangat tampan, dengan surai merah, tato kanji '_**Ai**_' di dahinya, dan lingkaran hitam disekitar mata yang membuatnya mirip panda. Membuat seisi sekolah heboh diminggu pertama mereka jadian.

Walaupun dingin, Gaara punya banyak penggemar. Dan mereka semua langsung tumbang saat mendapat kabar itu. Banyak yang menyerah mundur karena melihat sosok Ino yang bagaikan dewi. Cerdas, berparas cantik, ditunjang dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi langsing, kulit putih mulus tanpa cacat, mata _**aquamarine**_ jernih sebiru laut, juga sifatnya yang periang. Bahkan para siswa yang mengincar Ino pun langsung mundur ketika tau lawan mereka adalah seorang Sabaku.

Tapi hubungan mereka kandas saat menginjak bulan ke-6 karena suatu masalah. Tak ada yang tau alasan sebenarnya sampai sekarang. Hanya Ino, Gaara, dan Sakura yang diberitahu oleh Ino. Sejak saat itu, Ino yang pada awalnya sering bergonta-ganti pacar berubah menjadi Ino yang tak peduli soal laki-laki. Sakura pun sudah menyerah memberinya referensi tentang pemuda-pemuda tampan disekitar mereka.

"E-eh, _**gomen ne**_ _**pig**_, aku lupa," ujar Sakura menyesal.

"Meja nomor 14!" Teriak seseorang dari tempat penyajian pesanan, membuat Ino dan Sakura tersentak. Mereka bertukar pandang sejenak, kemudian Ino langsung menghampiri baki berisi pesanan tersebut. Setelah memastikan bahwa pesanannya sudah lengkap, Ino segera berjalan menuju meja tempat pemuda yang sempat dibicarakannya dengan Sakura tadi duduk.

.

.

Tbc.

.

**Tiba-tiba kepikiran ide cerita ini ketika ngeliat muffin yg jadi snack dipesawat menuju singapur pas studytour. Langsung tulis deh:')**

Purīzu Smile, Maigāru chapter 4** nyusul ya:p gyahahaha**

_**Gomen**_** kalo terlalu pendek! ***_**ojigi**_*****

_**Mind to review?**_


	2. Flashback (II) - Second Meeting

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Romance**

**Rate: T**

**Pairing: ItaIno**

**Warning: typo(s), OOC, AU, cerita gjls, alur ngebut, word dikit-_-, dll**

**Summary:**

**Itachi datang terlambat dalam acara makan malamnya dengan Ino. Bagaimana reaksi Ino? Atau bagaimana reaksi Itachi melihat sosok wanita yang dicintainya itu dimeja makan? RnR!**

**.**

**Hello! Author bawa chapter 2 akhirnya... Bener2 ngestuck mau ngelanjutin ceritanya kayakmana-_- jd mohon maklum kalo chap ini jadinya gaje...**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**Chapter 2: **_**Flashback (II) - Second Meeting**_

"Pesanan anda, 1 _Cappucinno Latte_ dan 1 _Apple Pie_. Selamat menikmati, tuan." Ino meletakkan pesanan di meja seraya tersenyum.

"Hn, terima kasih." 3 kata singkat dari pemuda Uchiha itu membuat Ino membungkukkan sedikit badannya kemudian berlalu dari situ.

Sejenak Itachi terdiam, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya.

_Apa ada yang salah?_ Pikirnya heran. Dia merasa seperti ada yang aneh dari pertemuannya dengan gadis pelayan berambut pirang tadi. Dan juga, Itachi merasa familiar dengan warna serta model rambut Ino.

Itachi menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian mulai meminum kopinya.

Hohoho, kau melupakan sesuatu, Uchiha-_sama_. Kau tak menyadari, bukan? Dari sekian banyak gadis yang kau temui, hanya gadis pelayan berambut _blonde_ tadi yang bahkan tidak berminat melirik wajah tampanmu.

Dan dari detik ini juga, permainan yang dimainkan oleh takdir pun dimulai...

.

.

.

**-Skip-**

Ino menghempaskan tubuhnya kekasur. Hari ini sangat melelahkan untuknya. Kafe tempatnya bekerja sambilan kebanjiran pelanggan, membuat shift kerja Ino terpaksa melebihi waktu yang seharusnya. Tentu saja, dengan imbalan gaji extra pula.

Shiftnya yang seharusnya selesai pukul 3 sore, bertambah hingga pukul 4.30 sore. Ditambah lagi, pukul 5 sore itu Ino harus mengikuti pelajaran di kuliah desainnya. Dan jadilah Ino baru bisa melepas penat dirumahnya pada pukul 9 malam.

Ino menggeliat, kemudian meringsut ke sudut kasur dan terduduk. Dia memandang ke sekeliling kamar bernuansa ungu yang mewah dan luas itu seperti mencari sesuatu. Kemudian ia meraih _handphone flip_ kecil berwarna putih mutiara dengan gantungan kucing biru dari atas meja dan mulai membuka situs-situs jejaring sosial miliknya.

Eh? Kamarnya yang mewah? Luas?

Ah ya, tentu _readers_ bingung, kan? Mahasiswi yang hanya bekerja sambilan disebuah kafe tersebut bisa memiliki kamar dengan _interior_ dan _furniture_ yang biasanya hanya dimiliki oleh putri-putri bangsawan.

Jawabannya satu. Karena Ino adalah seorang gadis berdarah Yamanaka, sebuah keluarga yang mengelola perusahaan bisnis dibawah kepemimpinan Yamanaka Inoichi, ayahnya, yang kini berada 2 peringkat dibawah Uchiha—peringkat kedua diduduki oleh Namikaze, yang merupakan kerabat dekat dari Yamanaka—. Karena itulah, Ino bisa tinggal dirumah mewah bak istana ini.

Jadi, kenapa Ino susah payah kerja sambilan?

Ino ingin mandiri. Di awal kelulusannya dari SMA, Ino memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen sendiri dan menolak untuk dibiayai oleh ayahnya. Ino berhasil bertahan selama setahun lebih tanpa uang dari ayahnya.

Yah, walaupun dilahirkan di tengah-tengah keluarga kaya raya yang serbakecukupan, lantas tidak membuat Ino tumbuh menjadi gadis manja dan cengeng. Dia lebih memilih hidup sederhana dan tidak terlalu mengandalkan kekayaan keluarganya. Sangat berbeda dengan wanita kebanyakan yang lebih senang bermewah-mewahan.

Tapi sejak akhir musim dingin, lebih tepatnya 4 bulan yang lalu, Inoichi meminta Ino untuk kembali kerumah mereka. Alasannya, ayahnya itu kesepian sejak kakak sulung Ino pindah ke Amegakure untuk mengurus cabang perusahaan yang ada disana.

Ino mendengus. Teringat akan ayahnya yang memohon padanya untuk kembali kerumah mereka. Ino awalnya menolak, tapi akhirnya luluh juga karena ayahnya yang super sibuk itu rela meluangkan waktu hanya untuk mengunjunginya setiap malam dan terus memberikan permohonan yang sama.

Kuliah Ino kembali ditanggung ayahnya, tapi Ino tetap bersikeras untuk mencari pekerjaan untuk uang sakunya sendiri. Dan ayahnya pun hanya bisa mengangguk dengan mata yang masih berbinar senang waktu itu.

_Apanya yang kesepian? Yang ada malah aku yang kesepian disini!_ Geram Ino dalam hati.

Ino menghela napas, lalu beranjak dari kasurnya dan menuju kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka, menyikat gigi, dan berganti pakaian. Setelahnya, Ino kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal dan mulai terbuai ke alam mimpi.

.

.

Pagi yang cerah. Sinar mentari bersinar terang menerobos gorden berwarna ungu pada jendela kamar _Ojou-sama_ kita ini yang masih tertutup rapat.

Ya, Ino masih terlelap dalam tidur. Entah apa yang dimimpikannya, tapi bibirnya terus menyunggingkan senyum.

Nah.. Bisa dibayangkan betapa manisnya wajah gadis itu sekarang ini kan? Wajah polos dengan kulit putih mulus serta rambut pirang panjangnya yang terurai agak berantakan diatas bantal.

Perlahan, Ino menggerakkan tubuhnya. Dia menggeliat, lalu mengerjapkan matanya. Sesaat dia menatap kosong langit-langit kamar tanpa ada niatan untuk beranjak dari kasur sedikit pun. Manik _aquamarine_-nya melirik jam berbentuk mawar ungu yang tergantung didinding kamar.

_Oh, jam sepuluh kurang lima menit_, batin Ino. Kemudian dia kembali meringkuk kedalam selimut.

_**Tunggu.**_

Sepuluh kurang lima menit? Artinya pukul 9.55? Ino mendadak membelalakkan matanya dengan lebar, tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Ah! Aku ada kuliah jam setengah sebelas!" Teriaknya tiba-tiba. Segera saja dia meloncat dari kasur empuknya, menyambar handuk pada gantungan didepan kamar mandi, dan mendobrak masuk pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

Ino mandi dengan tergesa. Tidak ada lagi waktu untuk menikmati berendam dengan air hangat seperti biasa. Yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah segera sampai ke kampus sebelum pelajaran dimulai.

Setelah mandi, dia langsung menyambar pakaian yang tergantung dilemari. Celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna biru gelap serta kaus putih dan blazer merah tua. Rambutnya segera dia ikat _ponytail_. Wajahnya hanya diberi sedikit bedak dan dia hanya memakai sedikit parfum. Simpel, tapi membuat aura kecantikannya tetap menguar jelas.

Setelah siap, Ino menyambar tas serta kunci mobilnya dan berlari kelantai bawah. Ia menyambar sepatu flat ungu pucat kesayangannya lalu memakainya dengan tergesa. Tak dihiraukannya sapaan para pelayan yang menanyakan apakah dia ingin sarapan.

Ia memasuki mobil Ferrari putih dengan aksen garis samar berwarna ungu dikanan kirinya dan membanting pintunya lumayan keras. Lalu dia mulai melajukan kendaraannya.

Niatan awalnya yang memilih untuk pergi kuliah dengan bus umum, pupus sudah karena dia bangun kesiangan pagi—ralat, siang ini.

"Gyaaaa! Jam sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit!" Jeritnya panik sambil menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

Biar perempuan begini, Ino pernah ikut balapan mobil semasa SMA. Jadi dia boleh dibilang lihai mengendalikan mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Diam-diam tentu saja. Entah apa yang akan diocehkan ayah serta kakaknya jika tahu Ino pernah keluar malam tanpa izin saat mereka sedang tidak ada dirumah. Huft, nakal sekali kau, Ino.

Lagi-lagi Ino mengerang frustasi melihat lampu lalu lintas berubah warna menjadi merah. Namun dia melihat sekeliling. Tak terlalu ramai. Ino menyeringai kecil.

_Persetan dengan peraturan! _Ino kembali tancap gas, menerobos lampu merah dihadapannya saat melihat celah. Dia tak peduli dengan tilang polisi nantinya, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang adalah segera sampai ke universitas tempatnya belajar sebelum dosen kuliahnya yang terkenal lemah-lembut-namun-_killer_-serta-disiplin itu memulai pelajaran.

.

BRAK!

"Hosh hosh hosh..." Ino terengah-engah saat memasuki ruang kuliahnya. Tapi kemudian sepasang mata berwarna indah miliknya menangkap hal yang ganjil didalam ruangan itu.

_Lho? Dimana __**Shishou**__?_ Batinnya heran. Para penghuni ruangan yang mayoritas perempuan itu terlihat masih asyik sendiri dengan obrolan mereka masing-masing.

Dia melirik jam yang ada diruangan itu. Pukul 10.40. Lalu, kenapa dosennya belum datang?

"Ah, I-Ino-_chan_! Sini!" Seorang gadis berambut indigo panjang melambaikan tangan padanya. Ino segera berjalan kearahnya dan mengambil posisi duduk disebelah gadis tadi.

"Hina-_chan_? Kenapa Kurenai-_shishou_ belum datang?" Tanyanya penasaran. Salah satu tangannya kembali mengusap peluh yang masih menetes dari dahinya.

"L-lho? Ka-kamu tidak tahu?" Hinata balik bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Ino polos.

"Ku-kurenai-_shishou_ sedang ada u-urusan hari ini. Be-beliau akan datang mungkin pu-pukul sebelas lewat nanti," jawab Hinata.

"_Na-nani_?" Ino nyaris membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding mendengar penuturan Hinata.

"Ka-kan Kurenai-_shishou_ su-sudah bilang begitu di pe-pertemuan terakhir. Ka-kamu benar-benar tidak mendengarnya? Lalu.. Ano... Ke-kenapa wajahmu pucat dan ke-keringatmu bercucuran sejak ta-tadi? _Daijoubu ka_?"

Ino tidak menjawab. Pandangannya yang kosong mengarah kedepan.

_Jadi, untuk apa aku terburu-buru hingga meninggalkan sarapan dan nyaris menabrak orang dijalanan hari ini? Ck, Ino __**no baka**__..._ Batin Ino melemas.

Ah, dia benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke palung laut terdalam sekarang juga.

.

.

"Mau makan siang bersamaku, Hina-_chan_?" Tanya Ino seraya membereskan buku-buku kuliahnya. Jam pertama kuliahnya memang sudah selesai pada pukul 12 siang, dan akan dilanjutkan pukul 1.30 hingga pukul 3 nanti.

Pada hari Rabu seperti hari ini, jadwal shift kerja _part-time_ Ino dimulai pukul 3.30 hingga pukul 5.30 sore nanti. Dan dilanjutkan dengan kuliah lagi hingga pukul 8 malam. Cukup melelahkan, bukan?

Ino masih menunggu jawaban dari gadis manis dihadapannya ini yang terlihat masih menyelesaikan catatannya.

Hinata tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Ia menoleh pada Ino dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"A-ano.. _Gomen_, Ino-_chan_. A-aku sudah ada janji dengan Na-naruto-_kun_." Hinata menunduk. "Ta-tapi kalau Ino-_chan_ mau ikut ti-tidak apa-apa, kok! Na-naruto-_kun_ juga tidak akan ke-keberatan," lanjutnya cepat.

Ah, Ino sampai lupa. Hinata kan sudah menjadi kekasih dari Namikaze Naruto, sepupunya yang sekarang ini masih menimba ilmu pada kuliah jurusan manajemen dan bisnis—sebagai calon pewaris tunggal Namikaze _Group_, pemuda pirang itu memang harus dipersiapkan dengan matang—. Tentu saja Hinata akan lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu dengan kekasihnya. Dan Ino juga masih tahu diri untuk tidak mengganggu momen kedua insan yang tengah dilanda cinta ini.

Walaupun Hinata tidak akan keberatan dan Naruto juga tidak akan protes—mengingat betapa polos dan bodohnya Naruto bagi Ino—, tapi tetap saja. Biar begini, Ino juga pernah merasakan hal yang disebut pacaran, bukan?

"Hum.. Tidak usah, Hina-_chan_! Aku makan siang sendiri saja," jawab Ino sambil tersenyum manis.

"Eh? Su-sungguh tidak apa?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Lagipula aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamuk diantara kalian," goda Ino, membuat Hinata merona dan kembali menundukkan kepalanya.

"A-ah, yasudah kalau begitu. _Go-gomen ne_, Ino-_chan_."

"_Iie', daijoubu_. Hmm... Baiklah, aku duluan ya, Hina-_chan. Jaa matta ne_~" pamit Ino sambil ngeloyor keluar kelas. Hinata hanya merespon dengan senyuman lembut.

Sekitar 5 menit setelah Ino pergi, Hinata pun membereskan buku-bukunya dan mulai melangkahkan kaki keluar ruangan luas yang sudah mulai sepi tersebut.

_Tinggal menunggu Naruto-__**kun**_, batin Hinata sambil tersenyum.

.

.

"Hahh, membosankan~" keluh Ino sambil terus berkonsentrasi dalam mengemudikan mobilnya.

"Sialan, kenapa aku harus iri pada mereka? Arghh mereka mesra sekali!" Apa sih yang dipikirkan gadis bermata sebiru laut itu?

"Gahh, aku bahkan tak menyangka si bodoh Naruto akan mendapatkan pacar secantik dan sebaik Hinata. Aih, kenapa aku tiba-tiba ingin punya pacar?!" Jeritnya lagi.

Ah, ternyata Naruto dan Hinata-lah yang sejak tadi terus Ino bicarakan.

Berbagai gerutuan tak jelas terus keluar dari bibir mungil Ino sepanjang perjalanannya mencari tempat untuk menghabiskan jam makan siang yang dirasanya sesuai.

Ino menghela napas. Terkadang, ada saatnya dimana ia menginginkan waktu berputar kembali. Terus mundur hingga waktu yang membangkitkan memori lama itu kembali. Memori dimana dia merasa sangat bahagia menjalani hidupnya, walau kini semua kenangan itu telah dia kubur dalam-dalam di sanubarinya. Syaraf otaknya terus bekerja untuk mengapus kenangan itu agar tak pernah muncul lagi dalam ingatannya.

Saat-saat dimana seorang pemuda bermarga Sabaku datang dan terus berada disisinya, mengisi relung hatinya yang setelah sekian lama kosong sejak sang ibunda tercinta meninggalkannya menuju kehidupan yang baru. Kehidupan yang abadi.

Tapi usahanya selama ini sia-sia. Gadis Yamanaka itu tak pernah bisa mengenyahkan seorang Sabaku Gaara dari pikirannya.

Walau tak mau mengakuinya, Ino sadar bahwa dia masih mencintai Gaara setelah apa yang dilalui mereka bersama walau baru 6 bulan lamanya pada waktu itu. Ino mencintainya bahkan hingga sekarang, setelah hampir 3 tahun lebih sejak mereka berpisah dan tak pernah tegur sapa hingga kelulusan SMA.

Ino menggeram sambil mengencangkan pegangan tangannya pada roda kemudi, lalu berusaha kembali fokus pada jalanan dan menenangkan pikiran agar kenangan masa lalu tak kembali berputar dalam kepalanya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Ino memarkirkan mobilnya pada sebuah kafe di kawasan Meadow Street dimana gedung-gedung mall tinggi menjulang berjejer saling berdampingan di sepanjang jalan tersebut.

Ino melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kafe, mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan mencari meja yang masih kosong. Pandangannya segera tertuju pada sebuah meja kecil dengan _double chair_ di sudut kafe dan dekat dengan jendela. Sempurna. Ia pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah meja yang diinginkannya.

Setelah duduk nyaman, ia pun segera memanggil pelayan dan mulai memesan makanan untuk mengisi perutnya.

.

"Hmm.. Mungkin seharusnya aku beli yang ini..."

Ino meraih sebuah novel sejarah tebal berjudul _**Time Machine: The History of Past**_ Time karya seorang ilmuwan barat bernama Michael Spark (ini judul buku sama nama pengarangnya author karang-_-). Di tangan kirinya sudah ada buku lain, sebuah novel romansa, kesukaannya.

Ino sekarang sedang berada di toko buku di salah satu mall pada kawasan Meadow Street tadi. Setelah makan siang, Ino memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sebentar ke mall sekadar untuk cuci mata saja. Dan ternyata acara jalan-jalan 'solo' Ino berakhir disebuah toko yang dipenuhi buku berderet disetiap sudutnya.

Kakinya melangkah lagi ke rak bagian kesenian dan desain. Matanya menjelajah rak besar dihadapannya. Tangannya mulai bergerak menuju salah satu buku tentang desain-mendesain yang barangkali berguna untuk mata kuliahnya.

Buku itu terpajang sendirian. Tampaknya stok lain untuk buku tersebut sudah habis. Artinya, buku yang ada disana adalah satu-satunya stok yang tersisa.

Tapi sebelum tangan putih mulusnya dapat menjangkau buku tersebut, sebuah tangan lain yang terlihat kekar sudah menarik buku itu terlebih dahulu. Ino segera menoleh—lebih tepatnya mendongak—kesamping dan mendapati sesosok pemuda tampan bertubuh jangkung tengah membuka-buka halaman buku yang tadi ingin diambilnya.

Uchiha Itachi.

Ino menahan napas. Ini dia pria yang dibicarakan Sakura dengannya beberapa hari lalu di kafe tempat mereka bekerja. Saat itu Ino nampak tidak peduli—walau sebenarnya memang tidak sama sekali. Tapi melihat wajah didepannya ini dari dekat membuat jantung Ino mendadak berdegup tak karuan.

Ternyata, wajah seorang Uchiha Itachi puluhan kali lebih tampan jika dilihat dari dekat. Berbeda sekali dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan seperti saat melayaninya di kafe pada waktu itu.

_Astaga, ada apa denganku?_ Ino menjerit dalam hati.

_Ayolah, Ino. Jangan terpikat padanya! Dia itu cuma pemuda biasa seperti yang lain yang memiliki wajah tampan, aura penuh kharisma, dan—_

_Ukh_, Ino tersadar seketika. _Dan aku sudah gila._ Dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Baru saja ia berbalik dan berniat kabur dari sana sekarang juga, tetapi—

"Maaf."

—tiba-tiba suara bariton membuatnya menghentikan langkahnya secara mendadak. Ino berbalik dan menyadari pemuda Uchiha itu tengah menatapnya datar sambil menyodorkan buku tadi padanya.

"_A-ano_.. Maaf, a-ada apa?" Ino merutuk dalam hati kenapa ia tiba-tiba berbicara tergagap seperti Hinata saat ini.

"Anda menginginkan buku ini kan tadi? Maaf, saya hanya melihatnya sebentar dan ternyata itu bukan buku yang saya cari. Anda bisa mengambilnya," jawab Itachi dengan ekspresi datar.

Dengan ragu-ragu Ino pun mengambil buku yang disodorkan padanya tadi.

"_Hontou ni_? Ah, _arigatou_." Ino mencoba untuk mengenyahkan rasa gugupnya dan mulai tersenyum manis pada pemuda didepannya ini.

"Hn, _douita_...?" Ucapan Itachi menggantung. Mengerti maksudnya, Ino segera menjawabnya cepat.

"Ino. Panggil saja begitu," jawab Ino masih dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Baiklah, Ino. Maaf, tapi saya permisi duluan." Itachi tersenyum tipis sambil membungkuk sopan sekilas. Ino mengangguk, lalu Itachi pun berjalan meninggalkan rak tersebut.

Setelah Itachi sudah tak terlihat dari balik rak-rak, Ino menghela napas sambill memperhatikan buku yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

Ino tersenyum kecil, lalu berjalan ke arah kasir untuk membayar buku yang ingin dibelinya.

.

.

.

**-skip-**

Sudah seminggu sejak terakhir Ino bertemu dengan Itachi di toko buku. Kehidupan Ino berjalan seperti biasa, tak ada yang berubah.

Namun siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja ada yang berubah dalam hati masing-masing insan yang bertemu secara kebetulan di dua tempat yang berbeda itu nantinya...

.

.

Sebuah mobil _sport_ berwarna merah berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman Yamanaka malam itu. Seorang _security_ yang melihatnya langsung tergopoh-gopoh membukakan pintu gerbang lebar-lebar agar mobil tersebut dapat melewatinya. Ia pun mempersilahkan sang pengemudi dan juga mobilnya—tentu saja—memasuki kediaman mewah itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, si pengemudi mobil pun keluar dari mobilnya, menampakkan sesosok pemuda berwajah menawan dan berambut pirang panjang diikat. Pemuda dengan poni yang menutupi sebelah matanya yang menenteng sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang entah apa isinya.

Pemuda itu membuka pintu bangunan megah—yang disebutnya rumah—tersebut perlahan namun tanpa ragu.

Sepi. Tak ada yang menyambutnya. Tentu saja, karena sekarang waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 12 tepat tengah malam. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa sekarang ini seluruh penghuni rumahnya telah terlelap didalam tidur.

Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil sambil melihat ke sekeliling ruang utama yang luas itu. Tak ada perubahan menurutnya. Semua masih sama seperti 5 bulan yang lalu saat terakhir dia meninggalkan rumah. Dengan suara pelan yang hampir tak terdengar siapapun kecuali dirinya, dia berucap.

"_Tadaima_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**.**

**.**

**Gimana? Udh panjangkah?! Bingung mau gimana lagi, jd pas dpt ide langsung tulis aja ;_; gomen kalo jadinya aneh ;_;**

**Oiya, author ganti pen name yeaaa. Dari **Scarlet Marchazarine** jadi **Rizuki Dhan** krn bbrp alasan. Munkin nanti bakal berubah lagi tergantung 'sikon' (situasi dan kondisi) hehe**

**Btw, flashbacknya msh lumayan bnyk nih. Mohon bbersabar kalo author lama update ya:') inspirasi terbatas nih:')**

**I need your comments. So don't forget to review!**


End file.
